A dream
by Mixed and Persona
Summary: Mystique had a daughter, and Magneto had another daughter. Both girls were put up for adoption. Now that they're daughters are 16; both parents want their daughters back. But Ivory's nothing but a speed-nutcase, and Jaimie's a book worm! R&R CH. 2
1. In visions of the dark night

Disclaimer: We only on our OC's!  
  
A Dream (a tale of Ghost and Velocity)  
  
Chapter One: In visions of the dark night  
  
~~~~~  
  
A seven year old girl walked down the stairs, swinging her hips and waving her arms- dancing to the music playing on her tape-player.  
"IVORY!!!" Someone shouted. Turning and looking up the stairs, Ivory cracked up.  
She turned off her tape-player, and smiled at the woman. "Ummm....*Laugh* Hi, Mrs. Blake.... Nice.... hair cut...."  
  
"Ivory, when I get my hands on you, I'm GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR HAIR!!!" Mrs. Blake said; moving some of her bright green, and very uneven, hair out of her dark eyes.  
  
"But.... but....but.... but... I didn't do it.....this time...." Ivory said, getting puppy eyes- not that Mrs. Blake could see them.  
  
Mrs. Blake came the rest of the way down the steps. "DON'T LIE TO ME, MISS NITE!!! I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF *YOUR* HAIR, WE'LL SEE HOW FUNNY IT IS THEN!!!" Mrs. Blake grabbed Ivory by her long- soon to be SHORT- red-orange hair.  
  
Ivory let out a cry of pain at the tug on her hair. "OUCH!!! No fair! I didn't PULL yours when I cu- oops..... I wasn't supposed to say that.... BUT I DIDN'T DYE IT!!" Ivory shouted as she was pulled towards the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Blake set her down in a chair and got out a pair of scissors.  
  
*SNIP, SNIP, SNIP, SNIP, SNIP* "There. Now for the dye... Drat, I'm out! That will have to wait until tomorrow, before you LEAVE. Because, of course, I'm going to expel you." Mrs. Blake said smugly.  
  
"Ohh....expelled again? I'm on a roll! That'll be the third time this month! So which orphanage am I going to NOW?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey kid! Come over here! I wanna show you something!" A boy with short blond hair called. The seven-year-old girl he was talking to ignored him in favor of her chapter book- 'Tarzan'. "Hey kid! Winter Witch! I'm talkin' to you!"  
  
"No thank you, Jonathan Medley Smith." The girl flipped to the next page- page 102- and continued reading. She pushed her long black hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?? Are you even listening to me, Witch? And how do you know my name? Wait, let me guess. You went through my head, didn't you, Witch? You were looking for something to get me with!"  
  
"What what, yes, no, no, and I'm afraid you are incorrect, Jonathan Medley Smith." 'Witch' said calmly.  
  
"...I thought I told you to come over here, Witch!" Jonathan yelled angrily. A crowd was gathering by then.  
  
'Witch' didn't bother to answer him. She stood up and grabbed a few 'Nancy Drew' and 'Bobsey Twins' books, then began to walk away from the angry blond boy.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her by her collar. "I think you need to learn your place, Winter!"  
  
'Winter's' eyes unfocused, went blank. "Do I?" She asked quietly. There was an absent-minded tone to her voice.  
  
Jonathan let go and backed away, fear in his eyes. "MR. JANNESON!!! JAIMIE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!" He shrieked.  
  
The teacher walked in quickly. He sighed, and went over to Jaimie. She was standing in the middle of the room, her arms full of books, and her face and eyes blank. The teacher put his arm on her shoulder. "Jaimie." He said. Though quiet, his voice was sharp.  
  
Jaimie jumped, and stood up very straight. She blinked. "Oh!... I'm sorry, Mr. Larry Samuel Janneson." She said, in her usual soft voice.  
  
He smiled at her. "It's alright. But you need to try not to do that, alright? It scares the other kids."  
  
Jaimie looked down at the floor, tears glistening in her eyes. "I scare them anyway..." She whispered, so quietly that no one heard.  
  
Mr. Janneson put his arm around her shoulders. "How about we go get you some... hot chocolate, okay? I'm sure it'll make you feel better."  
  
"... May I have some warm milk, instead, Mr. Larry Janneson?" Jaimie asked softly. She loopked down at her feet uncomfortably. "If it isn't any trouble, I mean... I could fix it myself, if it's easier..."  
  
"That's alright, I'll fix you some milk. Come on." Janneson looked over at Jonathan. "Would you like some hot coco, Jon?"  
  
"No thank you, Mr. Janneson." Jon said. "The witch has probably poisoned it."  
  
"I don't know where you children get these ideas about a witch living here..." Janneson said to himself as he and Jaimie left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivory, now sixteen, ran around the track, slowly for her. In fact she was BORED out of her mind. Or as she says it, "I'm bored outta my skull!".  
'Jump....run.....run...jump..... bboooorrrrreddd......... This sucks!!' Ivory thought to herself. She came to a stop when the teacher began to talk to another student.  
Ivory snuck away from the field and into her room upstairs.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Ivory snuck into the bathroom that was near the field.  
  
"FINALLY!!!! I wanted to do this, this morning, but night works too! Okay....now for some fun!!" Ivory said to herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of black spray paint.  
"I...." Ivory wrote over the stalls. "HATE..... SCHOOL!!!!" She backed up and looked at her work with a smile. "AND NOW! For the...GRAND FINALE!!!" Ivory shouted and pulled out a lighter and a thing of lighter oil.  
She walked out of the bathroom and let the oil spill onto the ground just in front of the bathroom. "Ready....." She lit her lighter, "Set...." She bent down. "BURN!!!" Ivory lit the oil, and soon the bathroom was in flames.  
"I WILL WIN THE ACADEMY AWARD FOR THIS!!"  
  
"IVORY NICOLE NITE!!!" Ivory heard.  
  
She winced and turned around. "I'm gonna get expelled again, huh?" She asked. Her P.E. teacher had her hands on her hips. "That's what I thought.... So.....where am I gonna go now?" Ivory asked with a nervous smile.  
  
"New York Orphanage of Love." (If that's a real orphanage... WE DIDN'T KNOW!!!) The teacher said.  
  
"COOL!!! The BIG APPLE!!! I can cause some REAL damage there! I wonder if I can get Chinese fireworks cheap? This is gonna be SO cool! I can destroy SO much!! I wonder how long I'll be there..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaimie, now sixteen, gathered up fifty chapter books. 'I wonder how long this'll last me?... I'd better bring some food... I'll be hungry by.... probably the day after tomorrow... If I'm careful, then I'll only need about... hmmm.... a jar of peanut butter and two loaves of bread should do for... say, a week...'  
  
Jaimie concentrated for a moment, then headed for the kitchen. Just as she was putting the bread into her wagon, she heard footsteps outside. She quickly shut the bread drawer, and hugged the wall. The peanut butter would have to wait until the people left.  
  
Mr. Janneson and a sixteen-year-old girl came in. The girl had red-orange hair, with blue tips. Her pale skin was accented by her black clothing- sunglasses, combat boots, cargo pants, long fingerless gloves, and a T- shirt that said 'Yes, in fact, it DOES hurt when I smile'.  
  
'Hmmm... She looks like she'd be fun to hang out with... and like an outsider... maybe I should put off my trip for another week... Nah... If she's still here in a week, when I get back, THEN I'll try to make friends... by then she'd know 'all about' me... The rumor mill is SO funny sometimes!'  
  
She tuned back in to the girl and Mr. Janneson's conversation. "-eat in here. Breakfast is at six AM, lunch is at noon, and dinner is served at six in the evening. All the students eat in here, and yo..." Mr. Janneson said. He trailed off, staring at Jaimie- or where Jaimie was standing. He looked right past her at the wall.  
  
He looked confused for a moment, then continued talking. "And you ca- JAIMIE WINTER!! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Jaimie blinked, then let herself become PARTIALLY visible. "How did you know I was here?" She said, in the slightly airy, quiet voice that she always spoke in.  
  
The new girl stared at her, and Mr. Janneson turned to the red/orange head. "Ivory, this is Jaimie Maia Winter. Jaimie, this is Ivory Nicole Nite. Jaimie, I hope you aren't planning another one of your trip-"  
  
"Yo! Wass-up homie!" Ivory said.  
  
"Not much, thank you. And how are you, Ivory Nite?" Jaimie asked, coming ALMOST all the way visible.  
  
"As I was SAYING. Jaimie, you know the punishment for-"  
  
"Aw, not much! Just chillin'! Ya get ma driff? This place is totally wack though!"  
  
"You do that just to scare people, don't you?" Jaimie said, coming the rest of the way visible. Her voice stayed the same as when she was invisible.  
  
"Yeah.... It's easy! I remember one time, I made everyone at the seventeenth orphanage....no maybe it was the nineteenth.... I dunno, anyway! I made everyone at the orphanage think I was from Australia! It was SO totally wicked!! Anyway! This place is SO trippin'!"  
  
"Tripping?"  
  
"Trip-in! I like that word....dunno why....just do.....anyway! Call me Iv'! The friends I've had always did...of course....we didn't stay friends for more then a month most of the time. I tend to get into trouble. I like trouble! I FLIRT with trouble, and it flirts back! Haha! Anyway! Do you have any nicknames? If not, I'll make one up for you."  
  
"Winter Witch, Witch, Winter, Ghost, Cat, or Kit-kat.... And sometimes I'm called Black-cat... Oh, and then there's Brat, Dirt, Trash, Loser, Bookworm, and etc., but I don't get the last ones much because most of the kids are scared of me... Personally, I like Witch, Ghost, and Cat best." Jaimie said, smiling.  
  
"Ohh.....ummmm...okay? I'll just call ya Jame! It's easier..." Ivory said, she smiled weakly... "Hey! Wait, where'd you come from? I didn't see you walk in here..." Ivory asked, getting a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"I was in here when you came in.... I was getting food..." 'Jame' said.  
  
"I didn't see you....Oh! I bet you're a mutant! Cool! Lemme guess, invisibility?" Ivory asked.  
  
"Mutant?... I don't know... but yes, I can turn invisible, and I can walk through walls-" Jaimie started  
  
Mr. Janneson interrupted her. "Since you two seem to be enjoying each others company, how about YOU show Ivory around, Jaimie." Mr. Janneson suggested, walking out of the kitchen. "Thanks, Jaimie."  
  
Jaimie stared after him, then called, "BAKAYARO!!!!! So, Ivory, what has he shown you so fa-"  
  
*WILL IVORY NICOLE NITE PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE!* The speaker-thingy said.  
  
"I didn't do anything....yet..... Oh well! Walk me there?" Ivory asked.  
  
"Sure-" Jaimie started.  
  
*WILL JAIMIE MAIA WINTER PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE!* The speaker-thingy said.  
  
"I haven't even DONE anything!.. At least, not today... I don't think..." Jaimie said curiously.  
  
"Anyway." Ivory said as they walked out of the kitchen and down a hall, "You have two powers! That's not fair! I only have one.....Man! That so totally sucks!" Ivory pouted.  
  
"Powers?... You can do something too?" Jaimie asked, suprised.  
Ivory smiled sweetly. "Yeah! Watch! You see me here. And then-" Ivory disappeared in a blur of color. "I'm here!" She finished, appearing on Jaimie's left.  
  
"So you can teleport?..."  
  
"Ha! No way! Teleporting's a stupid power! I've got a WAY cooler power! SUPER SPEED! Like The Flash! He's my hero!" Ivory said, getting all dramatic. "But there's a major down to having super speed." Ivory said, with a frown.  
  
"What's that?... And you still haven't told me what a mutant is..."  
  
"Well...you see, I-live-about-ten-times-faster-then-everyone-else! Everyone's-sssssooo-slow! And-a-mutant-is-someone-with-the-X-gene,-it's- given-by-your-father.....Human's don't normally like us though! They hate us! 'Cause they're all babies and whimps, and WE have super powers and they don't! They-"  
  
*WILL IVORY NICOLE NITE PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE! WILL JAIMIE MAIA WINTER PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE! I REPEAT, WILL IVORY NICOLE NITE AND JAIMIE MAIA WINTER PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE!* The speaker-thingy said.  
  
"Oh...guess-we're-taking-to-long...." Ivory said. She grabbed hold of Jaimie's arm, "Hold on tight! You're up for a rollercoaster ride!" And with that Ivory pulled Jaimie with her down the halls at the speed of light, and stopped at the office door. "There. Now we didn't take THAT long, see?"  
  
"OH GOD IVORY!! DON'T EVER, EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!" Jaimie shrieked. She was half invisible, see through like a ghost. She reached out to open the door, but her hand went through the door knob. "Kuso! As you see, my power has down sides too... Will you knock for me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mixed/Persona: Please R/R! ^-^  
  
~Persona  
And *~*Mixed*~* 


	2. I have dreamed of joy departed

Disclaimer: We own Ivy, Jaimie and the plot

_Italics _Mean that it's either Ivy or Pietro talking at superspeed.

_Italics that are underlined _are people talking to eachother telepathicly or thinking to themselves, even though there won't be much of this, I figured I get it in.

**Bolds **are stressed words.

* * *

A Dream (a tale of Ghost and Velocity)

Chapter Two: I have dreamed of joy departed;

* * *

Ivy laughed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. Ivy opened it and the two girls walked in.

The secretary pointed to the main office door and both girls walked through.

The two walked into the head-master-dudes office. Two people were sitting at the table.

"Yo yo! Ivy's in de house!" Ivy said with a smile as she plopped down into a chair in between the two adults.

"She means 'Hi! I'm here now! **LET'S PARTY**!' Personally, I prefer using the simpler approach of, 'Hello, human creatures. What do you pitiful excuses for beings want from me now?'"

"NO!! Jaimie! It's PAR-TAY!! 'Party' sounds like something a **OLD** person would say!" Ivy said, wrinkling up her nose.

"By old, I assume you mean over twenty?" Jaimie asked.

"No.... I mean anyone over 19. And sometimes it's 17.... Depends on my mood." Ivy stated boredly.

"Ah. Well, I suppose I deserved that... After all, I was assuming, and you know what they say about assuming!" Jaimie said.

Ivy looked over at her with a confused look on her face. "They say something 'bout 'assumming'? Wow! What do they say?" Ivy asked.

But before Jaimie could answer the head master dude.... A.K.A. Mr. Janneson beat her to it.

"Back to the matter at hand." He said. Ivy looked at him, for the first time since she'd entered the room.

"DUDE!! You were, like, in the hallway when we left..... You're fast...._but not as fast as me_!!" Ivy said.

"Assume makes an 'ass' of 'U' and 'me'." Jaimie answered Ivy's question, that she'd asked a few minutes ago.

"Ohhh..........." Ivy said, she quickly lost interest in that though and looked over at the woman next to her. The woman was pale, with short orange-red hair and green eyes. "Hiya! You look kinda like me!! Cool! My name's-"

"Ivy Nicole Nite.... I know. I'm Raven Darkholme. I'm your mother." The woman stated blankly.

"Isn't it, 'Luke, I'm your father'?" Ivy asked in a deep voice, a smile on her face. She started to giggle.

"No." Raven said plainly.

"But I thought-" Ivy started.

"You thought wrong." Raven said quickly.

"So why do I need to be he- WAIT!! MY BEST FRIEND IS MOVING AWAY??? But- But- but I just met her!!!" Jaimie wailed.

"You need to be here because-" Mr. Janneson started.

"Luke, I am your father." The man said, in a dark, evil voice. "Or, more properly, Jaimie, I am your father. My name is Eric Lensherr." The man continued.

At 'Luke, I am your father' Jaimie and Ivy had both fallen over on the floor laughing.

"{1}Kitty, where is your tail?" Jaimie said, laughing.

Eric looked at her blankly. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"It's- it's a fan- fanfic I read- read once!" Jaimie gasped out.

"I read that one too! 'Bring me the anti-gravity formula, Amelia!'" Ivy said.

"'But I thought it was an anti-gravity potion?'" Jaimie quoted.

"'NEVER MIND THAT!'" Ivy said.

The adults looked on in complete confusion. The two girls were still on the floor laughing their heads off.

"How long have they known each other? It must have been a long time, since they seem to have forged a strong friendship." Eric said, looking at Mr. Janneson.

Mr. Janneson looked at his watch. "Four minutes and forty-two seconds."

"Really?! Man! Does time just **FLY** by, or what!?" Ivy asked.

"Four minutes, and forty seconds isn't a long-"

"IT'S A LONG TIME!!! Because.... I say it is!!!" Ivy shouted, acting like a three year-old.

"You're acting like an infant, Ivory." Said Raven. Ivy winced back at the sound of her 'full' first name.

"She takes after her mother in that aspect." Eric said dryly.

"I do??? COOL!!" Ivy said.

"Question: If you're my father, why don't we have the same last name?" Jaimie asked curiousl- No, drop that. Suspiciously. Or maybe it **WAS** curiously...?

"Yeah!! Why is that?" Ivy asked Raven.

"Nite was your father's last name, Ivy." Mr. Janneson explained, "And Jaimie was stolen, as an infant..." He said. He held out a small paper with small fingerprints on it, and a larger sheet with slightly larger fingerprints. "These fingerprints, taken when you were born and the newer ones that were made when you came here, match up, proving that you're his daughter. Although, if you are worried, and want to make sure, we could always do a blood test-"

"No! That's alright, really!" Jaimie said quickly.

"Alright. And you don't have to be worried about being taken away from your 'best friend'. Raven and Eric run a boarding school together, so you two will be living in the same building."

"...Do I have a mom? 'Cause if I do, she must be mad at you for cheating on her." Jaimie said.

Eric and Mr. Janneson looked at her blankly.

"What are you insinuating, you little b-" Raven began, angrily.

"Maybe your mother died and they got together! Hey! Are you two married? Does that make us sisters?" Ivy asked.

"Or maybe they're having an affair, because if I have a mother, then you might have a father, and-" Jaimie began.

"HEY!!! Wait..... Umm.....what was I going to say?.......OH!!! Who **IS** my dad? Is he cool? I bet he has gold eyes, huh? Since you don't I mean, and I do-"

"Your father is dead," Raven said, "And I am very happy about that. He was a very-" Raven started, glaring- again.

"Your mom glares a lot, huh?" Jaimie interrupted.

Ivy didn't pay any attention to Jaimie and was staring at Raven. "_Did the goverment do it?I bet that they did! They kill lotsa' people! They control **EVERYONE**_!!" Ivy shouted. Everyone just kinda stared at her.

"What?" Raven asked, looking at her daughter.

"She said, 'Did the government do it? I bet that they did! They kill lots of people! They control everyone!" Eric stated in a bored fashion.

Raven looked at him strangely. "Do I **WANT** to know how you understood that?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"My son has the same problem." Eric answered, apparently not realizing that Ivy was sitting next to him.

"Oh." Raven said sheepishly.

"It's not a problem!!! Wait.....you have a son!? _Is he cute_?! I bet he is!! Jame! _You have a brother!! Can I date him if he's cute, and is I can't, can I get a dog_??"

"No, you may **NOT**, Ivy." Raven said sternly.

"_No I can't get a dog, or no I can't date Jame's brother_?"

"**BOTH**; and Jaimie also has a sister. Wanda and Pietro. Pietro has the same speed problem you do, it seems. And Wanda... Wanda spent most of her life in a insane asylum...." Raven explained.

"Wow...your family's got problems!" Ivy said to Jaimie. Jaimie didn't get the chance to reply, as Mr. Janneson pulled out a bunch of papers.

"I need you two to sign all of these." He said. He split the stack of papers in two and handed them to Eric and Raven.

After an hour of signing things, trying to keep Raven from killing her daughter, and dealing with his own child, Eric was ready to kill everyone in the room.

They walked out of the orphanage and into the sun. "**FREEE!!! FINALLY!!!**....But then again... _I would have been out of this one by tomorrow_....can we stop somewhere and get chinese fireworks!?" Ivy asked.

"NO!!" Raven yelled.

"But Mommy...." Ivy whined.

"Eric… MAKE HER STOP, PLEASE!!" Raven moaned.

"Raven. She's your daughter, remember. Remember what happened with Kurt and Rogue..." Eric said sternly.

"Rogue. Not Kurt. Kurt has a heart. Family is very important to Kurt, **AND** what happened to him was **YOUR** fault. **ROGUE**, on the other hand..."

"Who's Rogue? Who's Kurt..... _I like the name Kurt_.... _I like Ivan better...no! I like, Peter! NO! Remy!!! No! JOHN!!! No!_ Wait… **SAM**!! _YEAH! That name so rules_!!" Ivy said happily.

"I don't know… I like the name Rogue! That's a cool name! But my favorite name.. Is… Kitty! And.... Lance!" Jaimie said, "And-"

"Lance Alvers, AKA Avalanche, Rogue, AKA Rogue, AKA, Rogue Darkholme. Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler. Peter, AKA Colossus, Remy, AKA Gambit, St. John, AKA Pyro, Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat. Avalanche, Colossus, Gambit, and Pyro are a few of your future team-mates." Raven said in a bored tone. (Mixed: WE HAVE DONE THE MOST WONDERFUL THING!!! The Acolytes...with the BoM! THEY ALL LIVE IN BAYVILLE TOGETHER!! Where **I** can find them?!?! -Does the finger thing that Mr. Burns does, while laughing manically-.)

"You know what name I hate!? JEAN! And Scott...and **CHARLES**...._because they're snotty names, ya know_?!?!" Ivy said.

"Scott Summer AKA Cyclops, Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey. A few of your future enemies. You will be expected to defeat them." Raven said in the same bored tone.

"Dude! Stop that!! _It's, like, totally creepy_!" Ivy said as she pointed at Raven, a pretend horrifed look on her face.

Jaimie looked at Raven, confused. "Team-mates? Enemies? Defeat?... What are you talking about, Raven Darkholme?"

A few minutes later…

"So… you two want us to fight for you? And beat up… the people who aren't evil, just hopelessly stupid?" Jaimie asked, confused. Eric's explanation was confusing.

"Right. But they are also hopeless goody-goodies, who think they're better than everyone else, and have ruined quite a few carefully laid plans… So, in this case, I'd say we're the evil ones." Raven explained, totally undermining Eric's explanation. "...And the law is not a factor."

"So....can I get Chinese fireworks or what???" Ivy asked, still using her one-track mind.

"No." Raven said.

"Okay.....can I have them if....they appear...and you don't know where they're from??? THEN can I keep them? If not. Can I get a dog?"

"You may not have a dog. And if you get caught stealing I won't bail you out of jail- You'll be on your own."

"Geez, you have a nice mother, Ivy...." Jaimie said sarcastically.

"I know! Isn't she just the, like, COOLEST! ANYWAY!" Ivy said. She apparently didn't notice the sarcasm coming from her friend. Ivy turned her attention back to her mother, "Who said I would get caught!? _I'd be gone before they saw me_.... _And why can't I get a dog_!? _How about a cat? Wait!_ No!_ I don't wanna cat_....._PLEASE CAN I GET A DOGGIE_?!...If one....ummm....follows me home, can I have one?????" Ivy asked.

"No."

"PLEASE!?"

"NO!!"

"PRETTY PLEASE!?" Ivy asked.

"NONONO!!"

"Okay." Ivy said. "_I'll get one later when I have the time to convince you that a dog is a good thing for me to have_."

"I'm your mother. That means I have control of you. I'm allowed to punish you. I have a feeling that this will come in handy.... CAN'T WE SEND THEM AWAY TO BOARDING SCHOOL? PLEASE ERIC? PLEASE??" Raven whined.

"No."

"Fine. I'll just… convince you later when I have time." Raven said.

"_Why'd you just adopt us, if you wanted to send us away to boarding school_???" Ivy asked. Finally asking a useful question.

"Because they didn't know how annoying we could be. And can we go to the library later? PLEASE??? I wanna get out.... books! **LOTS** OF BOOKS!! Say.... a hundred! Can I That should last me a month!"

"Wow..BOOKWORM ALERT!..... _If she gets books, can we go to block buster too? I wanna get some movies_...THE MUMMEY RETURNS!! OH! And 'Dracula 2000', Signs, and The- no! Not the Ring...that's the evil one!" Ivy said, dramatically, she grabbed Jaimie by the shoulders and shook her, while saying, "_What ever you do! Don't ever see the movie 'THE RING'! It's pure evil Itell you!! EEEVVVIIILLLL_!!!!"

"...Okay." Jaimie said. "So can we? Get books, I mean."

"Depends on what books." Eric said.

"What do you mean?" Jaimie asked.

"First of all, there are some books even I wouldn't let my children read. Second-" Eric began. He stopped when he saw the look Raven was giving him. "What?"

"You **CARE** what your children read?" She asked, shock written all over her face. "You locked one up in an asylum for… years.... abandoned another, and you are mostly only using Pietro for your own needs, and you still **CARE** what they **READ**? So, what, you visited the asylum where Wanda was kept, and made sure she only read things you approved of?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"She has a point." Jaimie said.

"Why was she in an asylum? _You know one of the orphanages Iwas in, tried to send me to an asylum... but they didn't want to do all the paperwork, and I was gone before they changed their minds_..." Ivy said.

"Wanda was unable to control her powers, and was dangerous… 'Do you feel guilty for what you did, Eric? Or are you just upset because she came back trying to kill you?' He brainwashed her.-" Raven said.

"_I was told that I was insane and dangerous to those around me once...and that I have a short-term memory problem....I dyed that persons hair bright neon pink...._"

"Why don't I find that hard to belive?" Raven mumbled under her breath. Eric chuckled.

"**AGAIN**?" Jaimie asked. "Why do you **ALWAYS** do that?" Jaimie thought about what she had just said. "How do I know that you always do that?"

"Dunno! ANYWAY!" Ivy said as she turned to face Raven again. "_Can I get a dog, **NOW**_?"

"No. Eric? Can you make her shut up? You must know how! I mean, with your son..." Raven begged.

"No. It's impossible to shut my son up. Unless I scare him. That works." Eric said thoughtfully.

Raven nodded taking this in.

When they got to the orb-things, they split up- Raven and Ivy- to Raven's displeasure- in one, Eric and Jaimie in the other. After twenty minutes, of riding in the orb-things, they finally got to the house.

Ivy had spent the whole trip going, '_Are we there yet? Can I get a dog, now?How 'bout my fireworks? Are we there**YET**_?'. So Raven was ready to kill and was about to, when the orbs opened and both fell out.

Eric and Jaimie were standing outside of the orbs, talking happily about some book or other.

"So anyway, this- Oh, **HI IVY**!! Have fun?" Jaimie asked.

"Yes Raven, did you enjoy the trip?" Eric asked, quite evilly, a smirk on his face, as he looked down at Raven.

Raven glared at him, "Bite me Eric." Raven said as she stood, and brushed herself off.

"_HEY! That's **MY** line_!" Ivy said, jumping quickly to her feet. She began to pout. "_You're tacky and I hate you mommy_!" Ivy said in a very whinny voice.

"I AM NOT!!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Raven said, sticking out her tongue and stomping into the building. She stomped up the steps, calling behind her, "WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS!! I'LL BE IN MY ROOM AND IF ANYONE BOTHERS ME, THEY WILL DIE!!!" Raven said.

"_I like it here already....My mommy loves me so_!" Ivy said happily. She skipped up the stairs after Raven. "_Oh, mommy dearest_!!" Ivy said happily. Ivy stopped when eight people walked into the hall. "Kon'nichi wa!!" Ivy called.

"Kon'nichi wa minna-san! Hey, Daddy? Can we go to the library later? I wanna get the book we were talking about out again to reread it."

"...Daddy?" one of the tall brown-haired boys asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YEAH!! This is my daddy! Can I meet Wanda and Pietro now? Or should I go bother Raven with Ivy instead?" Jaimie said.

Ivy, had disappeared up the stairs....

"GET OUT **NOW**!!!" Raven's voice shouted. Ivy came tumbling down the stairs. She sat up on the ground and looked up at the stairs…

"_My mommy-dearest loves me so_!" Ivy said cheerfully, apparently not realizing that her mother just tried to kill her....

"...Your… mommy dearest? Wait… Can someone tell me what's goin' on, yo?" A short, greenish, smelly boy asked.

Ivy looked over at him and smiled. She jumped up. "_My name's Ivory Nicole Nite-Darkholme, call me Nicole or Ivory and I'll kill you! And this is my friend Jaimie and do you know that you need a bath really, really, really badly_?"

"Oh yes, great way to start a friendship, Ivy-chan… Anyway, I'm Jaimie Maia Winter- Or, Jaimie Maia Lensherr… Or, Jaimie Maia Winter-Lensherr… or- But you can call me Jaimie!"

"Right...._What's going on, dad_?" A silver-haired boy asked.

"Yes, what's going on, Father?" The only girl asked.

"This is your sister, Jaimie. I'm not sure if I mentioned her before, but she was kidnapped when she was a baby. And Jamie-"

"Oh, oh!I have a question!!!" Ivy said, raising her hand and waving it impatiently.

"Yes, Ivy?" Eric asked.

"_If she was kidnappededed,didn't you look for her?And if you didn't then you're not a good daddy, now are you_?" Ivy said.

"Of **COURSE** I looked for her!" Eric said defensively.

"Yeah, _but just because she has powers too, right?_" Silver-hair mumbled.

"_Oh! Cool! You talk like me! You must be Pietro! I'm Ivory! But never call me that! Call me Ivy!_" Ivy said happily. She 'zipped' over to him and shook his hand forcefully.

"...YOU HAVE SUPERSPEED **TOO**? NOT ANOTHER ONE!!" Brown-hair 1 moaned.

"...Now for introductions." Eric said. "The one with silver hair is Pietro, the black-haired girl is Wanda, the taller boy with long brown hair is-"

"_Have you ever been to New Orleans? I went down there for awhile! It was during the Marti Gras thing! It was cool... of course when I got back I got in trouble for disappearing for a month and got sent to **ANOTHER **orphanage_..." Ivy said to Pietro. Who nodded weakly.

"Lance, and the short one with long brown hair is Toa- Todd, and the.... one with the mohawk is Fred, and the one with orange hair is St. John, and the tallest one with short brown hair is Remy, and- Is that everyone? Oh, and the tall black-haired one is Piotr."

"_Piotr? Piotr-Peter! Can I call you Petey_?????" Ivy asked him, leaving Pietro and moving to stand in front of Piotr… Who looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"If… you wish to..." 'Petey' said. He gave a weak smile to Ivy, who returned it happily.

"Can I call you Peter?" Jaimie asked, and, without waiting for an answer, turned onto Wanda. "So you're Wanda? Hi! I'm Jaimie! I can turn invisible! And sometimes I can go through things! And I have trouble using doorknobs! What's your powers? Daddy hasn't told me yet. And- IVY!!! YOU MADE ME HYPER!!!" Jaimie shouted.

"_Sorry! Desole! Gomennasai!_" Ivy said quickly.

"Wanda! Why don't you show these two to their rooms?" Eric asked. Wanda nodded.

"Follow me." Wanda said as she walked towards the stairs.

Jaimie and Ivy grabbed their bags and followed her.

* * *

Mixed: There's chapter two, sorry it took so long. We've been lazy and idiotic, because we keep writing more and more new fics, rather than working on the ones we've already created. But this is a main one we're working on, so we'll try and get the next chapter up sooner.

1. This part is about a Fanfic, we wrote for a DBZ/Tenchi Muyo(sp?) AU we wrote....

Shout outs! I love these.

Dark Jaded Rose: EE! Thanks!! Their personailites are like, mine and Persona's, just a little altered, which is probably why they seem so real.

Misstress Bubbles: I like your name..... And sure, you can use the plotline. I don't think I mind, no do I think Persona would....And thank you! We wanted to do something a little less done! o Sorry we didn't just E-mail you. We've been, a little out of it lately....

Persona   
  
and  
  
Mixed

Big dramatic singing voice: THE IIIII-TTTT-GGGG'SSSSS!


End file.
